


Diabolik Lovers: Caught in the Act (Book 2)

by AraLM_06



Series: Brides of Darkness Saga [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Multi, Mystery, Season/Series 02, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraLM_06/pseuds/AraLM_06
Summary: After the misunderstanding, the six girls had accepted what they called "a deal" with Karlheinz and the Sakamaki brothers. Untill the Mukami brothers knowing the brides' appearance... But the question is: Will the female group keep their secret from the vampires for a long time? There's only one way to found out...(Book 2 of "Brides of Darkness")*I've been written this fanfic saga was written since 2016 (previously posted on wattpad), however I decided to "repost" it in here.I hope you guys enjoy..*
Relationships: Mukami Azusa/Original Female Character(s), Mukami Kou/Original Female Character(s), Mukami Ruki/Original Female Character(s), Mukami Yuuma/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Ayato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Kanato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Laito/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Reiji/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Subaru/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Brides of Darkness Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830814
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue | A Nightmare & an 'Accident'

**_A woman was walking in the fog ..._ **

**_... Among that, a mirror appears from far and she could see her reflection. She approached ... but suddenly stopped because her reflection had come out of the mirror and it came closer. It put its hand between her throat and her heart._ **

**_"You will not be able to keep this secret!", it said._ **

**_And then everything turns red as blood. Her body began to lose control: her heart didn't stop beating making her fall on her knees, she cried out in pain, her throat was dry and fangs formed causing her a strong thirst._ **

**_She looks at her reflection that it was looking at her, "this is your true self and you can't deny it!"_ **

Shanna woke startled, "What kind of dream was that?", she thought. She got up, took care herself and wore on her uniform. As she arranged the loop to Moka, she looked at the clock: Still lack two hours.

She puts on her shoes and went downstairs to the kitchen where the others were talking and she sat down beside them: the subject was about that dream.

"You also had that dream too?"

"Do you think that what we dream is sending us something?" Danielle asked it as a doubt.

"To be honest, there's something is about our secret" Rosemary wondered.

"Changing the subject, something happened a couple of weeks. I felt a presence at might. " said Maya.

"Yeah, also as me" stated Tanya.

"Anyways" Amber stood up and spoke "we must be careful about this, now let's go to school."

(…)

Everybody was at the limo very quiet and Shu was sleeping as always. Reiji broke the silence "Even you woke up early, all of you came late. I'm surprised"

"Oi Red" Ayato got closer to Maya "that wake up early shit are makin' me pissed and my throat dry. Give me your blood!"

"Ayato, leave that in private." Reiji demanded.

"Actually Reiji, I agree with Ayato" Laito's eyes fixed on Rosemary "isn't it Bitch-chan?"

"What's the problem about wake up early?"

"You always escaping from me to not see you changing clothes" while he was talking, he blushed "but imagining it makes me excited"

"Pervert!" reclaimed Subaru.

"I can deal with this Subaru" the brunette turned to the fedora vampire "don't worry Laito, take a cold bath, that will 'heal' you!"

Then, Reiji felt something and suddenly the car got lost its control and collided into a tree. Luckily, all of them were safe. The girls thought it was an accident…but it wasn't.

They looked at the mountain and there were four figures glancing at them…specially, at the brides. The reaction of the Sakamaki brothers wasn't good at all…

They got another limo and want to school like anything happened.


	2. 1 | Four Mysterious Vampires

The six girls were walking together because of Reiji's orders.

But it wasn't a good idea.

"Hey you!" they turned around. There were four guys…from earlier.

The first one had ruffed black hair and blue-grey eyes as Danielle; he was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt slightly unbuttoned revealing his long sleeved maroon shirt underneath and a long black tie; black plaid pants and brown shoes. He was holding a book on his right arm.

The second one had curly blond hair with his bangs covering the right of his sky blue eyes; he was wearing a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, white unbuttoned revealing a maroon shirt underneath; two red belts; black pants till his knees, black socks and white boots, he also has some jewelry.

The third one is the tallest one. He had dark blonde hair tied up in a bun and brown eyes; his uniform was a black blazer with a black sweater with a slightly unbuttoned white shirt underneath and a blue tie with a white string on the left side; black pants and brown shoes.

The last one has messy black hair and grey eyes; his uniform was a black school jacket with the left arm rolled up showing the bandaged arm and a black vest with a white dress shirt underneath and a blue ribbon and black tie; black uniform pants with black boots and wears a maroon beret.

The six girls recognized those four: They blew up the limo.

"What was your idea trying to kill us?" said Amber. They didn't answer her, but even she insisted, it was nothing more than a dead silence.

The girls tried to get out of there, but the four vampires stopped and blocked them.

"We finally meet you." Said the black-haired one.

"Uh?" the brides didn't understand.

"Someone told us about you." Said the blond vampire and he turned to Rosemary "Especially you, M Neko-chan."

"Great, another idiot callin' me names." She mumbled.

"Since you guys wanted to know us," said the dark-blonde, "we will introduce ourselves: I am Amber White."

"Danielle Parker", said the eldest girl of the group.

"Maya and she's my twin sister Tanya Lee"

"Shanna Hill and this is my friend Moka"

"Rosemary Monroe", the gold-brunette turned to them, "And you are…"

"We are the Mukami brothers", said the dark blue eyed vampire.

"I'm Kou", said the blond.

"Yuma", said the tallest one.

"Azusa…"

"Ruki"

(…)

The Sakamaki brothers and the six girls arrived back home.

And, when the brides fell asleep, another nightmare they had…

…But three of them woke up.

"You can't sleep too?" said Maya.

"Unfortunally…" said Rosemary with her eyes on the red roses.

"You look worried, Rosie" , noticed Shanna and she added, "It's about those four guys?"

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that some trouble will come."

Maya, Rosemary and Shanna were going back, when they heard a noise from the trees…

…And it wasn't the wind.

"Who's there?" Maya shouted.

It became quiet, too quiet…

"Ah!", a scream spread beyond the girls. Shanna wasn't there.

Another scream spread again; and Rosemary was the only one in the garden. She tried to run away direct inside the house, but it made her only see darkness…

On the next morning, Tanya desperately run through the manor. "Amber!"

The two eldest girls came to the raven haired girl. "Tanya, calm down!" said Danielle.

"Take it easy and then you can talk." Maya 's twin took a deep breath and spoke.

"My sister, Rosie and Shanna disappeared."

"That's impossible", said Danielle, "we can't run away from here."

Reiji came in "What is going on here?"

The triplets appeared before Tanya had a chance to answer.

"Our meal disappeared, Reiji." said Ayato.

"They're not in their bedrooms." said Kanato.

"I don't know, " spoke Tanya, "but I think they were kidnapped."

The triplets realized at the moment with rage on their faces. "Those sons of bitches!"


	3. 2 | New life at the Mukami manor

**_The woman walked again to the mirror and stoped there. Relaxed, she looked at herself ..._ **

**_...but suddenly, her reflexion appeared from the mirror covered with blood all over her body, specially dripping on her mouth._ **

**_The Woman' eyes were fixed at that presence which slowly walked closer to her like a ghost. She tried to run away or even scream, but…_ **

**_"I can't do anything…help me "_ **

**_"Why?" it was the ghost's voice which its echo filled the empty make up room, "you shouldn't run… scream… or even be scared of yourself...", it opened its mouth showing its sharpen and merciless fangs and then …_ **

… …

The girls opened their eyes and they looked around.

"Hum...", Shanna was the first one who talked, "since when the Sakamaki decided to give the living room a makeover?"

"We are not at the Sakamaki manor!", said Rosemary.

"And you're not.", Maya recognized that voice and stood up immediately.

"Ruki!" Maya said. The black haired vampire closed his book and got up. His brothers appeared too.

"Welcome to the Mukami manor." , said Kou with a smile on his face; that didn't appreciate Rosemary at all. He continued, "and you're going to stay here."

The other girls got up. "What do you mean 'stay here'?", Maya was pissed.

"Maya, calm down...", said Rosemary.

" How can I be?" the red haired girl shouted to the gold-brunette showing a little her fangs. "Maya..." Rosemary whispered "... cover it." Maya noticed and calmed down.

Azusa took Shanna's hand with his eyes fixed at her. "Shanna-san...don't you like…to be here?", the little girl stepped back squeezing more her stuffed bear.

Kou stepped to Rosemary "We will have a lot of fun, M Neko-chan."

"Really? But I'm not felling amused because I have to see your stupid face every day."

(…)

After showing the girls their new bedrooms, the Mukami brothers left them alone.

"Fantastic, now we're stuck here!" Maya said, "I hate this shit!" she kicked the wall near her.

"Now what we are going to do?", said Shanna in panic.

The two of them were screaming and yelling with mixture of panicking and rage…

"Enough!" Rosemary shouted directly to her friends, "Just calm down!"

"Hey Rosie, cut it out okay?", stated Maya.

"Who do you think you're talking too?", Rosemary took her arm and squeezed with her strength; "I'm the eldest of this group now, you should respect me, because I'm not Amber and you know that." Maya calmed down, because, honestly she is always scared of Rosemary when she gets mad.

"Whatever…" said the red haired girl.

Downstairs, the Mukami brothers had their ears on the girls' 'fight'.

They considered them…interesting…


	4. 3 | Pain, the only reason to live

On the next morning, the triplets were sitting on the couch trying a way to get their back from the Mukami.

"Shit", said Ayato pissed about the situation, "those bastards had to steal them from us."

"I can't believe it that Shanna could abandon us, Teddy." sobbed and whined Kanato.

Then, Amber appeared and she had something to tell them "Don't worry guys, Reiji will find a solution to get them back home"

"You know," Laito said,"I think my Bitch-chan would do this."

"Listen Laito, Mary is not what you think and I know that", Amber would return to her room, but the second eldest girl turned back to the fedora vampire "You what? I shouldn't had stopped my friend from...what do they say? 'Kicking your ass', because you really deserved it.", that left Laito speechless and Amber went back to her room.

(...)

Shanna was walking at the new mansion hallway and talking with her friend, "Moka this too much for me and these guys are away different from the Sakamaki. What should I do?", she looked at it. The lillac teddy bear' black button eyes and smile made it an emotionless expression, that made the young girl sigh "Nothing right?"

"Shanna-san...", she raised her head; Azusa was standing in front of her, "I was...looking for you...", he took her wrist and she couldn't say another word.

They were in his bedroom, it's a simple room, but there was something paid Shanna's attention and made her scared even more: a shelf with glass doors where it can see what he keeps there...knives, any types of it. "Pretty...aren't they?...", the youngest of the group met her 'sentence', give her blood she wouldn't mind but torture?

Azusa stepped to her and he said "Shanna-san...I want you...to cut me...", was her imagination or was she deaf? He requested her to cut him...but he wasn't kidding when he showed her a dagger.

Shanna couldn't say anything, she never cut or shot any person...plus, she was nervous about her secret: if Shanna cut Azusa and see his blood, she won't control her instincts and she will be discovered. So, she made an excuse, "I'm too sensitive of blood!", the young Mukami didn't get it. But that didn't stop him, Azusa took her hand making her hold the dagger and press it through the the back of his hand, "Then...close...your eyes..." Shanna felt the dagger ripping his skin, and also pain on her wrist. "Azusa...", she couldn't hold that pain, "Stop it!", she released her hand, but she had realized that she made a deep wound on Azusa's hand. The young girl tried to get out of that room, but Azusa got her from behind, pushed her to the door and pierced his fangs on her shoulder.

... ...

_Shanna_ _was at an old village. Between two houses in front of her, there were three kids: a boy and two girls; plus a kneeled young boy looking really bad – his clothes were all almost ripped. That poor boy was Azusa._

_"_ _Hey street rat", said the boy, "What are you doing here?"; Shanna couldn't believe it what she was watching: the three kids were kicking Azusa. "You're a disgraceful thing."_

_"_ _I...I'm sorry..."_

_"_ _Don't make us ear your voice." The other boy kicked him again and the two girls did the same while they were laughing. They finally stopped, but when they did it, the kids heard a laugh from Azusa. "Wait, something's wrong..." said one of the girls._

_"_ _Please...kick me more..."_

_The stand up boy saw that Azusa was a freak, "Melissa, Christina, let's get out of here."_

_"_ _Yes, Justin", and the three left the little Azusa alone._

_"_ _Please, don't go... Give more pain... Give me the reason to live."_

... ...

Shanna was already unconscious, but Azusa got confused because something wasn't correct: his fang mark disappeared...

On the next morning, Asuza was still confused about what had happened, but he had doubts: would he go tell Ruki about it or let it happen?


	5. 4 | Reinhart

Rosemary had already enough about being watched by a certain blond vampire, which means, a stalker or worse: a pervert. Luckily, Ruki let her jogging in the morning, but it had to be near from the house, but having Kou stalking her it was awful disturbing.

(...)

At school, the three kidnapped brides were on the Mukami Brothers' watch, but they separated from them, so they reunited with the rest.

"I'm glad you three are alright." Said Danielle and the eldest got hit by Tanya; "You idiot, you didn't even have any idea to get them back like Amber tried to."

"Even if I didn't do that, I was really worried about them."

"Tanya, there's no need to be like that." Said Shanna.

"Yeah, gladly we are alive." Spoke Rosemary.

The six girls stopped to read the paper which was posted on the bulletin board. It said 'Join our school clubs', it was every kind of club: Photography, Cooking, Sewing, Drama, Art, Music, Sports and others...

"This would be interesting", said Shanna making her friends pay attention at the poster.

"Joining a club? Are you serious?" asked Maya.

With their decisions, the six girls didn't noticed a man behind them," Excuse me ladies ", he said."My name is Reinhart and I am the new school doctor, could you tell where is the infirmary please?" The girls looked at the man, and Amber answered "We can help you", they took Mr. Reinhart to the infirmary.

"Thank you ladies", he said.

Tanya looked at the man, she had a feeling that she had known him somewhere. "Excuse me sir, I don't wanna accused you about anything but you look like someone we know."

"Actually, you are right" and then he took off his glasses.

"Karlheinz –sama!" the girls shouted, but he told them to keep quiet " No one needs to know, not even my sons that I'm here"

"But why are you doing here?" Amber asked.

"I'm here to watch you six, you survived for a month and that's a record..." Maya interrupted the vampire king."Spare that chit chat, there's another reason behind that and you better tell us."

"Very well, I know that you, Rosemary and Shanna are at the Mukami manor" Maya, Rosemary and Shanna were feeling stupid.

Karlheinz continued asking "Anyway, is there everything alright?"

Danielle started "There's something we have to tell you", the girls made eye-contact to each other if they agree to tell you. They agreed, so the eldest girl continued "We had strange nightmares and they're about our secret."

"I see, so it's starting."

"What do you mean?" Amber got curious.

"When was the last time you drink blood?"

"Maybe a month...but there's the reason we're having this nightmares?"

"I requested my messenger to search more about your transformation, and what he gave me was that those nightmares are spirits thirsty for blood that's why you've been tormented by that."

"Spirits?" The girls pretended to believe of what Karl said. They knew that it was a lie...


	6. 5 | Betrayal...why?

Maya had her way to the gym; she joined at Sport club, more exactly at basketball female team. But her teammates were like fangirls watching the boys specially Ayato; he didn't step close to her she was kidnap by Ruki and his brothers.

When the club activity finished, she entered the locker room, but she heard moans from the other side of the line lockers in front of hers. Maya followed and she couldn't believe what she saw: it was one of her teammates moaning and 'enjoying' Ayato's bites. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Oh Red, it's you." Ayato cleaned his mouth with his hand, "I was just enjoying my meal."

"I was kidnaped and you didn't give a fuck about it!"

"Are you gonna cry?" he stepped forward to her and lifted her head making her look at him "But that won't be bad at all"

"Go fuck yourself!" Maya pushed him to the lockers but then she realized that she used her vampire strength because she saw the iron from the lockers became too deformed by the impact, then she saw blood dripping from the girl's neck. It was too much blood; Maya's fangs were coming; she run away from that.

Maya run as she could but she collided to someone. "Watch your way bastard!"

"Livestock!" she knew the person who call her that.

Ruki.

"What do you want?"

"You look down" Ruki stared at her for a while and then he sigh "It doesn't matter, we have to go." He took her hand and they left.

(...)

Ruki took Maya to his room. The red haired girl rubbed her wrist because of the strength of his hand, then Ruki sat on the armchair and he started to read his book. "Why am I here?"

"You're going sleep here."

Maya didn't hear right, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me right, you better obey."

"You're not my old fart!" she responded. Ruki didn't reveal that but he likes her feisty side, it makes him interested about her. "What?"

"I'm looking at your outfit, you should change it." He said that because he didn't like her wearing like a boy.

"I like the way I dress and no one complained me." Ruki closed his book, got up and stepped to her. "Now you have."

"You have no right to give orders!"

"I have because I'm your master."

"Since when you are my master?" then Ruki threw Maya to his bed. She had her wrists wrapped by his hands; there was no way Maya to escape.

"Do you think he will get you out of here?" Ruki pulled her t-shirt up showing her belly. "You can bite me or even kill me, I won't obey you." Maya responded with all of her strength, but Ruki squeezed her sides and bit her belly.

... ...

_Maya was in an empty living-room where people, probably servants taking some furnishings. "Quick, let's move." said one. "This armchair will cost a fortune."_

_Then, a little boy had passed to Maya. It was Ruki when he was little; "Was he an aristocrat?" Maya said it to herself._

_"What is going on here?" he said."Who ordered you to take my family things?"_

_"We won't serve you anymore." Said the maid; "Your mother left a letter which says she would leave with her lover. She left you alone."_

_"My father wouldn't allow it." The servants laughed at him and the young Ruki run away trying to find his father. When he found him, Ruki couldn't believe of what he saw. H_ _is father hanged himself on a tree._

_Ruki was alone surrounded by former servants who were torturing him with no mercy._

... ...

Maya woke up all covered with sheets, she turned her head. Ruki was there sleeping on her side; actually she was on his bed.

It was her chance to leave, but...

"Don't dare leave, we'll have to talk."


	7. 6 | The Murder

Maya wasn't the only one who felt betrayed; Rosemary and Shanna were also betrayed by their vampires. The three girls were at the model's bedroom; "Those sons of a big bitch," Maya was ready to break her friend's things which half of it on her room was broken "I really wish to kill them."

"Maya, chill! You're getting out of control!" Rosemary warned.

"I don't give a fuck about that, we should attack them at once and what we both know is that these vampires were ordinary humans."

"Maya, enough!" it was Shanna who said with tears covering her face; "You are always pissed of everything, you must calm yourself...is it because of what happened with-"Maya immediately covered her mouth with her hand. "Don't dare go on!"

... ...

"Maya, where do you think you're going?" Rosemary saw her friend with her legs outside of the window.

"Kill my thirst, not much." The red haired girl were ready to jump but Rosemary just stood there; "You're not gonna stop me?"

(...)

On the next night, the students were around of something or worse...

Ten students, boys and girls, were killed with deep wounds, some of them almost dismembered but all of them covered with blood on the ground.

"This is terrible!" a girl said and others were mumbling...

... ...

"Which one of you three did that?" Danielle 'pushed the girls to the wall' to answer her question.

"We did!" Maya responded.

"Seriously girls, you really want to get caught!" said Amber. "By the way, we want you at the Sakamaki Manor and..."

"We won't go anywhere!" Maya responded again directly.

"What? Those Mukami made up your minds for sure, Mary say something!" Amber begged her friend, but Rosemary didn't say anything which made the other three shocked.


	8. 7 | Confronting

_It can see a living room and some nobles there with a kid; that kid was Kou. He was surrounded by those nobles._

_The nobles were doing awful things to him, but for Rosemary, the Kou she knows and the Kou he was before, it wouldn't change anything.._

... ...

The young model woke up on the floor "What just happened?"she her pained and not pierced neck; "Oh yeah, that idiot bit me."

(...)

At night, she was at the 'Art club' classroom drawing quietly, when some girls entered. "Hey Monroe!" one of them said.

"How disrespectful entering in a room without permission." Rosemary responded.

"Do you think you are the queen of this school because you are with Kou." The other girl stated which made the model laugh out loud; "Idiots, do you think I want to be with that bastard?" she knew that made the girls mad. "You're gonna pay for that."

Rosemary stood up and she looked at them "Hey, is that Kou over there?" she pointed to the window; "Where?" the girls run there and Rosemary teleported herself to the roof top. "Idiots!"

"How was it?" she turned around; it was Kou.

"That was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Consider it a lesson you should learn."

"Like hell I would obey you, you fuckin' Barbie!" she confronted him and she left. But when she was at the hallway; "There she is!" the girls were back.

"Oh shit, you really can't stop!" Rosemary tried to run but one of the girls toke her gold-brown hair; "I will push them until we see your hair extensions." The model took her arm and twisted it "Sorry darlings but my hair is all real."

And she run away again and suddenly someone took her to a hiden place and put its hand on her mouth. "Where is she?"; "She went this way!" and then theirs steps faded away.

"They left." The person uncovered Rosemary's mouth; "Thanks..." she recognized his voice "Yuma?"

"I saw you running from them, what happened?"

"Why you want to know?"

"Tch, I helped you and that's your way to thank me?"

"I said 'thank you' right? Well, I'm leaving!"

(...)

Rosemary couldn't sleep and walked downstairs to the kitchen where was Yuma holding a jar filled with sugar cubes and eating some it; he felt her getting closer. "You can't sleep?"

"You can see me here right?" she responded.

"You're still rude, you should sleep."

"Don't worry, I won't run away, but it's no reason to stay here." She took a glass and filled it with water and she toke a sip. "But for you guys, you don't care if me and my friends die or not."

"That's what you think of us?"

"Are you gonna lie Yuma?" He didn't answer it; "That's what I thought."

"You're pissed because of my brother did to you, you don't need-"

"Your brother is a coward, because he doesn't know how to defend himself end of story." She washed the glass and she put on the balcony; "I really needed that, good night." And she went back to her bedroom.


	9. 8 |  Feelings and a Request

Shu, Reiji and Subaru had their on their side for a long time and maybe they felt something different about them: They were in love with them; the triplets wanted also their brides with them so badly, but they weren't...

At the Mukami manor, Rosemary she was ready to jogging and she saw Kou at the garden. It was time get her revenge, so she walked to him. "Hey there!"

"Are you going to jogging again?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I would like to go at the forest, but Ruki didn't allow me to, so would to go with me?"

"Well, I'm not fan of running but, yeah sure." They started to run to there.

Ruki was at the garden when he saw Rosemary and Kou coming back from jogging, but the young model was holding the blond vampire because he got really tired and he couldn't feel his legs and she treated it with some ice...

... ...

On the next day, Rosemary was wearing again her training outfit, but she wouldn't go jogging, she was just sitting on the stairs.

"I thought you would train!" it was Yuma who was in front of her; the young model got used to about Yuma even if he has a surprising height that scares people. "Yeah, but I decided not to." She noticed some baskets in his arms; "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my garden to get some vegetables and fruits."

"You have your own garden?"

"Yeah over there." He pointed to Rosemary's right side. "Can I go with you?" Yuma was surprised about Rosie's question.

"Yes...You can..." The two of them came to the garden. While they were planting, picking the good ones and watering others., then Yuma directed her to a question "What did you see on that Sakamaki pervert?"

"About Laito?" she felt uncomfortable about his question but she clearly answered "He's a pervert because he is, and I was just with him because I was obligated."

"But do you love him?"

"I don't know, but why are you asking this questions?"

Yuma didn't answer it; he changed the subject "I think it's enough for today, you can go."

"Alright then...Oh, and Yuma"

"What?"

They both stood up; and Rosemary said "I loved spending this time with you."

Before she left, Yuma called her far away "Rose!" she turned to Yuma and he threw something to her; she caught it. Rosemary saw a red apple in her hands, she looked at him with a smile "Thanks." she give a first bite and left.

... ...

Weeks had past.

The Mukami except Yuma, had feelings about the three girls and the things got worse for the six girls specially.

At school, Amber was mad of her three friends for not being at the 'right' manor, but it was no use.

... ...

At his palace, Karlheinz received some messages from his counselors; one of them said: "Sir, this will get even worse. If the brides continue killing people, it will be the end of that school even ours and the vampire hunters will be ready to get them."

But there was one that got his attention. It had a seal of a family he didn't recognize on the envelope, but he opened anyway:

"Master Karlheinz"; the way of writing, the person would be English; "I heard about the six girls recent vampires and one of them is my mistress. I am sending this message because I have a request for you. I would be glad if you accept my invitation on my young lady's manor to talk about it. I will be waiting."

Karlheinz got curious about that invitation; "One of the girls, mistress?" he wondered who that might be but he accepted that invitation.

(...)

The vampire king stopped to a mansion. He recognized that mansion; he knocked the door and it was opened by a man in a black suit; "I'm glad for accepting my invitation." He put his right hand on his chest and bowed. Karl got in and sat on the armchair and the man served some tea. "You said that one of the brides I choose is your mistress."

"Yes, I am her loyal butler" he sat on armchair in front of the other; "but I am also a second father for her and I am worried about her."

"And what is the request you have?" He asked him; Karl felt something supernatural from that man but he wanted to hear it.

"But first, I would like to visit my Young Lady and her friends..."


	10. 9 | Kou jealous and Yuma tempted?

Yuma and Rosemary had spent more time together; but sometimes his thirst gets strong when he is close to her and also Kou didn't appreciate that 'affair' between them. One day, he was waiting for her in the kitchen; she came in with a basket with some vegetables and when she saw him, she put the basket on the balcony "What do you want now?"

"I was waiting for you." He said.

"You wasted your time dear." Kou get enough of it and he toke her throat to choke it. "Get...of..." she tried to speak.

"Why you prefer to be with Yuma?" she couldn't speak; "Answer me!" his right eye was glowing red and it wasn't the first time she saw it.

"You want to know why? Very well then" she had that chance to speak since his hand wasn't squeezing her throat "I spend more with Yuma because he's not a douche like you and I 'repaid' him my gratitude for saving me from your crazy bitches!" he squeezed more her throat; "You don't understand right? Seeing you with my brother makes me jealous."

"Uh?"

"I love you dammit!" he pressed her body to the wall and he kissed her. He toke his hand from her throat to the wall; Rose didn't have any reaction, but Kou pinched her shoulder to open her mouth to get his tongue in there...but someone was watching them from the window.

(...)

At night, Rosemary was having another nightmare and she woke up "Shit, not this again..."

"A nightmare?" she turned to her left.

"Yuma? What are you doing here?"

"Watching you" he sat on her bed; "and to tell you something that I should had to..." he put his arm near from her thigh and he had his brown eyes fixed on her; "Yuma, you're freaking me out right now..." she tried to stand up and leave but he toke her from behind and he pinned her on the bed. "Stop it Yuma, this is not usual from you."

"Yeah, it isn't." he put himself on top of her and that made her uncomfortable. "But I got enough hiding what I want."

"If you want my blood, go ahead."

"I want your blood" he unbuttoned her shirt showing almost her breasts; "but I want something more..." Yuma began to feel her scent. The aroma of her perfume and his lips were on the nape of her neck, but he had one of his arms on her back and on her right leg; immediately Rosemary felt uncomfortable from his touch.

"Hey! Stop it that!" she screamed asking for help, but Yuma all of sudden, he pierced his fangs in the middle of her breasts, right near from her heart. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand.

... ...

_Rosemary was at a dark dead end. She looked around and she saw a little boy with a huge burn on his back. "Where...am I?" he said raising a little his head. Rosie couldn't believe that boy was Yuma sitting on that dirty floor. He couldn't see the young brunette; "Will I die in this place?"_

_Then, a group of boys came to him. "Hey, are you alone?" Yuma looked at the blond boy in front of him and he looked at the other boys who were with him "Don't worry, they are with me". The boy showed his hand to Yuma and he said "Come with us..."_

... ...

Yuma knew about the healed fangs marks, but he didn't care that.

The brunette vampire had Rosemary's fainted body in his arms; he took her hair letting his fingers on it "Soft..." he mumbled.

He couldn't take it, his lips were on hers...

He wanted her for himself...


	11. 10 (part 1) | Caught in the Act

Every night, before school; it appeared more murders and more blood...

The brides had crossed the line...they couldn't control themselves anymore. The six girls had separated each other for being cautions and not have any trouble.

... ...

Danielle was in the garden near from the fountain and all of sudden, the pain was pricking her body making her weak, until a boy paid attention; "Danny, are you alright?" it was Brian, he was one of her colleagues, including Shu at the Music Club.

"Don't worry about me, I'm okay." Danielle composed herself but the guy was worried.

He changed the subject. "Do you think of someone who killed those students?"

"That's impossible, a person wouldn't do that. Probably some wild animals did that."

"If it would be wild animals here, security guards are always around the school." He affirmed. The truth was that those guards weren't there because the eldest of the group was at school...

Alive...

"..." Then, Danielle covered her mouth with her hand. She felt Brian's scent; her thirst was calling her, but she tried not to attack her colleague.

_"IT'S USELESS...KILL HIM!"_

"This so annoying..." Shu stood up and walk at the hallway directly to the garden, but he couldn't sleep. The eldest Sakamaki, for the first time, didn't sleep when he heard about the slaughter of those students and he felt a little confused about his 'bride' Danielle because of her previous conditions when she heard about it.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by screams of someone in danger; "NO... PLEASE... STOP... HELP ME..." it repeated every time.

He followed the screams and also the scent of blood, but when he came to the place...

...he got shocked when he saw lots of blood on Danielle's mouth and uniform, but he got even shocked when he saw her sharpen fangs.

Danielle felt Shu's presence, but she didn't say a word...

... ...

Amber hide on her bag something that she had a 'wish' to use it. She led her way to the laboratory; she took the book from her bag and she followed the instructions with it for an experiment...

...Until she felt Louis, who Amber teaches him and his classmates, came in; "Amber-san, I didn't see you there" he said.

"I decided to stay here because I want to finish something, but you can stay."

After the deep silence, Amber broke the test tube; the broken glass was on the floor and also on her hand. Louis saw the blood on her hand "Wait, let me t..."

"It's no use" she showed her hand all healed to him "You know, it's not the first time I got a cut from broken pieces."

"How did y..."

"Idiot" Amber stepped closer to him pressing him to the wall. Louis tried to escape but the second eldest girl bound him on the hanger with her uniform bow; Amber took her bag and she took off...a whip "Now, be a good boy okay?"

Reiji had his confidence about Amber but she had got really strange because when she heard about what happened at school, she faints. He gave her something to eat but she only could eat half of the food on the plate; that was confusing him...

He had his way to the laboratory but before he got in, he heard a sound of a whiplash with some screams joining it.

"You bitch!" it was a voice from a boy. Reiji opened the door and he saw the unexpected: Amber was hurting a hanged boy bleeding all over his body using Reiji's whip.

The second eldest girl of the group was drinking the boy's blood that was already dead. She turned to Reiji after she felt a book touching the floor; the Karheinz' second son let the book fall on purpose.

... ...

Tanya was on the other side of the garden but even she was far from her friend Danielle, she could hear Brian's screams of pain and she was trying to control her desire for blood. The raven-haired girl started to run but she collided with Tom who was Brian's friend and he was looking for his friend; Tom asked Tanya before he heard his friend's scream "That's Brian!" he was on his way to him, but Tanya stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere..."

Subaru was also on the other side of the garden walking as usual, while he walked and he was thinking about Tanya and her reaction when he asked her about the students who were killed, Tanya's answer was her body shaking and feeling fainted and he thought it strange.

Suddenly, the youngest Sakamaki felt a smell of blood and he followed it and took him to Maya's twin sister with a boy leaning against a tree. "Tanya..." he called her.

Tanya stopped when she heard Subaru's voice , she let Tom's dead body fall showing it some blood; Tanya turned to Subaru and she also had blood on her uniform.


	12. 10 (part 2) | Caught in the Act

... ...

Maya sat on the stairs, she had no conditions to stay in class. In front of her, appeared Ruki "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not feeling well..."

"Did you go to the infirmary?"

"I don't need that..." Ruki took her by her arm to go to infirmary and Ayato appeared all of sudden; "I finally found you, Red."

"Oh really? Now I'm important to you!"

"Enough 'blabbing' around" the red haired Sakamaki took the free hand of hers "You comin' with me."

Maya had enough about being taken away by force and she had force to release herself from their hands "I won't go anywhere with any of you and you two are on my way" and she ran.

Even they didn't want to do that together, Ayato and Ruki were trying to find Maya...

...They heard a scream that echoed all the hallway and they followed. They stopped at the gym, they opened the door...

Maya was ripping out a guy's throat roughly with her mouth; it was blood everywhere...and her fangs were perfectly viewed for the two vampires. The red haired girl felt them, she glared at them "Shit!" and she pushed her recent corpse.

... ...

Shanna was at the Cooking Club classroom with Moka on the table while she was taking the oven muffins; when she turned around, she saw Kanato but she didn't say anything and she turned back "Are you going to ignore me?"

"You disappointed us." Shanna replied and pointed to Moka.

Kanato held Teddy tight "Liars, you betrayed us with Azusa."

"At least, he is different from you." The lilac haired vampire was pissed and ready to take her neck and chock her out, but Azusa came in and he joined them "Leave...her..." he said.

"Do you think I will do that, you freak?" Kanato shouted "You took her from me." He took Moka, but Azusa did the same and they pulled the lilac stuffed bear with all force.

Shanna noticed and she knew that they will rip her any second, but one of them let it go and threw it to the stove on fire "NO! MOKA!" it was no use, Moka were only ashes, she couldn't believe that they did it and by impulse she shouted "YOU MONSTERS!" and she run crying through the hallway until she stopped at a 'dead end'.

A boy found her "Are you ok?"; he just put his hand on her shoulder, but Shanna turned to him and jumped to him...

Kanato and Azusa finally found the way where Shanna hided from, but they saw her on the floor really on top of a boy but he didn't react because was already dead.

The blood was expanding all over the floor, the two vampires couldn't believe what they were seeing "Shanna..." said Kanato; "Shanna...san..." said Azusa.

Shanna raised her head to them: her mouth and uniform were dirty with blood; she licked the blood and she started to laugh like a crazy person.

... ...

Rosemary was at her classroom reading a book when she was interrupted by a certain person who was touching her hair "Laito"; it was really him.

"I missed you Bitch-chan."

"Really? And the bitch who gave you blood became anemic?"

"Nfu, her blood was good" he took her on her waist "but yours is much better."

"Yeah...but I'm not interested." she stepped back; but Laito tried to take her...

"You better hear the lady" that was Kou; he sat on the chair.

"Like she would with you." The fedora vampire replied. Kou stood up, he took Rosemary from Laito and hugged her from behind.

"And she is" the blond vampire approach himself on her ear and he whispered "right, M Neko-chan?" she didn't answer.

Suddenly, Yuma appeared at the room and both Laito and Kou were confused.

"What are you doing here, Yuma?" said Kou.

"The same thing as you two, just so you know she spends more time with me" and he took her arm and pulled her to himself, "so, she's mine."

Laito said surprised "Eh? You too?"

"I knew it..." said Kou.

"Well if it will be like this, why don't we shared the same person?" Rosemary couldn't believe what she heard from Laito.

"I don't share with anyone." said Yuma.

"Me neither." Said Kou.

Rosemary finally released herself from Yuma, but the three vampires surrounded around her. They insisted her which one of them Rosemary wanted to be with, but then, she had the desire for blood. She pushed them and ran away.

She stopped at the rooftop and she saw Rick, one of her admirers; "Hey there..."

"Rosemary, what a sur..." the boy immediately blushed when he saw her favorite celeb unbuttoning her black vest and white shirt showing him her black laced bra...

"Where is she?" said Yuma.

"I heard that when she wants to be alone, she stays at the rooftop." Said Kou and the three of them had their way to the rooftop.

When they arrived, they saw Rosemary with Rick. His back was 'covering' her.

Were they jealous? Oh yes, they were...

"One more to join us?" Laito said; but the young girl didn't answer.

"Oi, are you listening to us?" Yuma shouted. The three vampires weren't enjoying what they were watching, even if Laito was pretending that he was interested.

A short moment later, Rosemary opened her eyes and when she saw Laito, Kou and Yuma looking at her, her eyes were wide open including her mouth "!" she gasped and let Rick's body fall.

"!" the three vampires gasped too. Rick was dead...completely dead: his shirt was unbuttoned and dirty with blood; Rosemary was also with her shirt unbuttoned and covered with blood "You are a vampire?" they shouted unison.


	13. 11 | Explanation and a Visit

After school, amount of students found more corpses with scratches and too much blood around it, so the Principal decided to evacuate all of them, to take the corpses and to close the gates immediately.

Ryoutei Academy was empty: no people around; no one walking by and not even talking to each other...

Not really...

One of the classrooms was illuminated inside...

The door was locked and fulled of screams of fury more like roars of wild animals and furnishings moving with violence...

"LET US OUT OF HERE!" Maya was shouting while she was trying to untie herself from the chair. Actually, the Sakamaki and Mukami, after they found out that the girls weren't what they would be 'ordinary humans' and they took the six girls e tied them each of them on a chair; they were shaking trying to release themselves like animals.

"When the six of you would tell us?" asked Reiji and then the six girls stopped making noises from the chair but they were still trying to untie themselves.

"We couldn't" said Tanya.

"And it was going so well!" said Maya.

"Yeah right," said Danielle "if it wasn't Mary stopping you, you would open that big mouth of yours and speak it up."

"Tch, go fuck yourself Danny!" Maya responded.

"Enough Maya!" Amber shut her friend up, "alright we are vampires but we had to hide it from you."

"And why?" said Ayato.

They didn't answer.

"We want to know right now!" ordered Ruki.

"Like we would answer that!" responded Maya and she laughed "And are you goin' to kill us now?"

"Stop teasing them Maya please" said Shanna with a childish and smooth voice. That made frightened them; she turned her face to Kanato and Azusa "Oh, don't look at me like that, you two deserved something even worse after you turned Moka into ashes!"

"They did WHAT?" Rosemary tried to release herself "It took me a long time for making that bear, I gave it to her as a gift." But she was trying to untie herself to kill those two and she was really furious.

"Well" said Shu "we don't have any choice..."

"These girls are a threat here..." Said Reiji.

"What a nice compliment to say to ladies like us" Amber ironicly said.

"I've had enough of this," said Subaru walked to Tanya "tell us now the truth."

"We won't!" The raven haired girl replied.

"Tch" and the albino smashed the teacher desk.

"Why are we taking this long, they won't speak up" said Kou.

"Since they won't talk, we should stop insisting them." Said Ruki.

"I think we should kill them" affirmed Kanato. The ten vampires discussed about the situation and at the end, they "Agreed!"; but they didn't approach because the girls hissed at them.

"No one will kill anyone here" everyone turned to a certain man. He was...

"Karlheinz-sama" the girls felt relieved. The vampire king's entrance made the Sakamaki and Mukami uncomfortable, the man glanced at them with a dark look and he started scolding them about the last bride before the female group and that last one became a creepy doll or the other before the last one who completely died anemic and much others...to simple: Karlheinz told them not to kill the brides but they did; then, Karl walked to the female group and with one gesture, he released them.

(...)

Karlheinz decided to take everyone to the girls' house where they stayed before they went to the Sakamaki manor.

The ten vampires were looking at the girls sat on the couch enjoying their drink (blood, of course); the guys were like 'wtf, they were caught as vampires and Karl gave them reserved blood like a prize'; Rosemary sat on the same couch where her friends were and gave Shanna a new handmade stuffed bear: the new Moka had the same size and model as Teddy but in lilac colour wearing a cute yellow dress and on her paws had stuffed 'claws' but it had only the left eye so Rosie made and put an eyepatch on where it would be the right eye.

Then, the Vampire King finally answered his sons' question they asked mostly 'You knew about this?'

He said "When I was trying to find a new bride because of the last dead one and at the limits of giving up, I found an information that amazed me a lot: An unknown race tangled between vampire' genes and other race I still don't know...This fascinating race only exists six of them" he walked behind the female group passing his hand on the girls' faces "and these beautiful girls are the only ones from this race"; and then, he remembered something "Oh yes Amber, you and your friends have a visit."

"A visit?" she asked "Who?" and then, the doorbell rang and one of Karl's servant opened the door.

"Excuse me" a black haired man with red eyes and wearing a black suit "It's good to see you again, Milady."

"Sebastian!" Amber jumped from the couch to hug him and she directed him to the vampires "Sakamaki, Mukami, let me introduce you my loyal butler Sebastian Michaelis" he bowed to them and Amber turned to him "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you" he looked the other five girls "the six of you."


	14. 12 | Request Accepted

Sebastian came into the six brides' house to get the girls back not only his mastress but also the other five girls. Danielle, Rosemary, the twins and Shanna never knew that their friend Amber had a butler and they never seen his presence. The Sakamaki, Mukami and including Karlheinz disagreed about Sebastian's request because it was all of sudden and they felt a dark presence and an evil aura behind his straight posture and polite talking.

The Vampire King affirmed about the butler's 'request', but immediately Sebastian said "Not at all, but I can be more...specific?"; his voice might be calm, but for the girls shivered because for them it was intimidating. Karl wanted to have a word with him, but he wanted to talk with Amber in private...it didn't take an hour not even ten minutes; Amber run upstairs and her five friends followed her right away...

. . .

It was a tough decision for Karlheinz, he listened about Sebastian's request and it wasn't a bad idea, but what would happen to the new race he choose for his sons and it would be okay after that?

He finally had his decision...

...the girls will go with Sebastian...

That was hard for the ten male vampires; they didn't want leave their brides and the girls the same thing; but the guys reminded them "Never look at another guys than us!" they laughed but they promised.

The vampires left the house; Sebastian was alone with the six girls; they felt really scared even if he looked a good person. The black and evil aura was in him...

Sebastian said "Finally, I thought those things wouldn't leave..."

"How dare you talk about them like that?" said Amber; she was surprised of her butler's attitude "It's the first time I hear that from you..."

"My apologies Milady, but I don't feel comfortable when I am with these creatures around."

"Uh?" the second female vampire was confused. Sebastian' eyes were bright red and black feathers were fell around the seven people; Amber saw each of her friends fainting over the floor but it was useless wake them up.

"Don't worry, they are alive." He said.

"What's happening, what are you?" Sebastian wasn't wearing the white glove on his left hand; he disappeared and came back behind his young mistress and he put the same hand on her chest. Amber felt pressure there.

Sebastian whispered in her ear before Amber's body fell on his arms "I am a Demon..."

_**The house became empty...** _

_**...But beyond the mountains, the full moon was filling the night...** _

_**...And howls of wolves echoed simultaneously...** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**The End?** _


End file.
